Deja Vu Vibes
by gwendy
Summary: Dr. Sheldon Cooper doesn't believe in coincidences...until... Sheldon/Penny fic


**Title: **Deja Vu Vibes

**Spoilers: **None unless you jump to the ending

**Chapters: **1/1

**Rating: **G

**Summary: **Sheldon just doesn't believe in coincidences...until...

**A/N:** To the followers of The Cooper Libido Experiment, this is unfortunately, not a new chapter. I'm still working on the next one but this bunny wouldn't stop gnawing at my foot so here you go, a one shot fic :D It's much happier than my previous one shot, The Electric Can Opener Emotional Fluctuation. And oh, totally unbeta'd since it's a short one shot. Sorry for the mistakes.

"Do you believe in coincidences?"

"Now what would compel you to ask such a question? I believe we've had this conversation before, and you know very well how strongly I object to that notion. It is only by the law of large numbers that things occur in such a manner, not divine intervention."

I rolled my eyes and flipped my blonde hair aside to throw a look at the distinguished, but currently disgruntled-looking Dr. Sheldon Cooper, coming up the stairs with one of my cardboard boxes in his hands.

I shrugged. "I'm just saying…"

"Saying what?"

"Nothing." I flashed him my usual winning smile, which almost always got me away from having to answer more of his endless inquiries. It worked, and I heaved my luggage up the last step leading to the fourth floor of the apartment.

I surveyed the hallway, from the potted plants on one side of the wall, to the out of order elevator, and the closed doors of Apartments 4A and 4B.

I grinned and headed for 4B with my keys. _Law of large numbers my ass._

"I still don't understand why you asked me that question."

I blew at the side of my mouth and opened the door. I should've known he wouldn't let this go that easily. "Well…me and my friends were just talking about it and—"

"It's my friends and I, not me and my friends," he corrected, and I turned around to see him looming over me, arms across his chest, his face stern. Yeah, I've seen this before. A million times. But he'd never really gotten that I purposefully distort my grammar just to irk him. "These friends of yours, it seems, have influenced your level of thinking, and I have a good mind to—"

"Geez. Can't you look around?" I gestured all over the place. I could feel frustration creeping up on me, and if I didn't love him so much, I would've used that tie around his neck to strangle him. "Like, seriously. You don't get any déjà vu vibes from this?"

He started to open his mouth to speak, but I spun around and began busying myself with unpacking.

"Penny, are you certain this girl originated from my loins?"

I turned around a little, and sure enough, found Mom, standing behind Dad. She beamed a conniving smile my way, and I smiled back before concentrating on my luggage again.

"Sheldon, honey, what did she do this time?"

I turned to answer before Dad could open his mouth again. "He is questioning my parentage because I have once again, introduced a non-scientific topic of conversation, despite my IQ of 187, 2 PhDs, an upcoming Masters, and my career as a physicist in Caltech."

Mom smirked "Still going to ask me if she's your daughter?"

"Well, she was on the verge of proving to me that coincidences do in fact, exist."

"That just proves she's my daughter too, Sheldon. You didn't just split into two to get her, you know. Don't you think I had a hand at making her as well?"

"Of course you did, Penny. My sperm cell wouldn't have been able to fertilize on its own—"

"Dad!" I shot up to my feet and felt my face burn. Don't get me wrong, I love hearing them argue. It's endearing, really, but sometimes it gets out of hand. "I'm in the room, hello?"

"Now, why would you be uncomfortable with your mother and I discussing about your conception? It's a natural human process and I myself found the experience quite memorable in that—"

"Sheldon, honey, you mentioned something about coincidences?" Mom diverted, and I threw her a grateful smile.

"Well, yes. She was inquiring as to my belief in the notion, when she knew very well my stance on the matter."

Mom looked at me for a moment, and I shrugged. I knew she knew what I was thinking, and she winked at me. Just like dear old Dad, to have the answer staring at him straight in the face and yet he just doesn't get it (it had been that way between him and mom too, before the oh so infamous meeting of the minds). Everything was already there: the elevator, the floor and apartment numbers and…

"Oh!" I straightened myself when I saw two guys standing in front of the open door of my apartment. One was short and stocky, and wore a pair of thick rimmed glasses, while the other one was tall, lanky…and cute especially with the way he looked away and tightened his grip on his messenger bag. They were both wearing clothes with superhero logos, similar to what I'd seen Dad and Uncle Leonard wear in the old pictures. "Hi!"

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Uhm…Hi?" I blinked at them in confusion, and Dad was suddenly at the door way, staring out. Mom followed him, and after a moment of silence, Dad marched towards me.

"If you are to engage in a dating situation with one of them, make sure you choose the short one first but end it quickly while maintaining a close but tenuous friendship with the tall one."

"What?"

"Come on, Sheldon," Mom crooned, and pulled Dad away by the arm. She looked reminiscent for a moment, before turning to me and saying, "For once, dear, listen to your father, okay? We'll be getting the rest of your things. Let's go, Sheldon."

"Wait! I'm yet to see them initiate introductions."

I remained standing before my door, listening to my parents' voices fade down the stairs before turning to smile apologetically at the two guys standing before my apartment. "Sorry about that. My parents are…well, they're kind of an odd couple. I'm Marie. I guess I'm your new neighbor."

And that was how my beautiful but odd friendship began with the boys of 4A.

And guess what?

For once, I listened to Dad.

**A/N:** Yeah. I think we should make it official somehow, that Sheldon and Penny's daughter has to be named Marie after Marie Curie of course. One last thing: This is sooo how I want to see the series end :p


End file.
